deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Rin Okumura
Description Akame ga kill vs Ao No Exorcist. Those two are basically demons who abandoned their humanity in order to protect the people they love and care for. Will Akame Eliminate Rin? Or will Rin burn Akame alive? Interlude KR: There are certain people who want to do anything to protect the people that they love and they would do anything to make this happen. AK211: And they would do anything, even if it means casting their humanity and becoming emotionless monsters. KR: And those two are a brief example of it. AK211: Akame, The Demon of the Night Raid. KR: And Rin Okumura, The Son of Satan. AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Akame Tier: 8-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least7-B, likely 7-A Name: Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu user. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman,Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Regeneration Negation | Same as before with One Hit Kill, Aura suppression. KR: The Empire. A dark place where death, crime and blood swarms in it. AK211: Why, you ask? It's because of the corrupted Prime Minister who's controlling the naive young Emperor. KR: Due to that, a rebelling army had rose in front of the Empire in order to take it down. A well known group that consisted of extremely powerful assasins were the lead of the army. This group was known as...The Night Raid. AK211: And as the name applies, they attack and kill in night. Ranging from a gang of drug dealers to rapists to murderers. They are extremely powerful. KR: But one of them deserved to be the strongest. Her name is...Akame. AK211: Being sold by her parents alongside her sister, Akame's life wasn't Rainbow and Sunshine. At the age of five, both her and her sister were forced to enter a forest filled with Danger Beasts with several other children by the Empire to take the survivors to make them great assasins. And Akame and Kurome were the sole survivors of the massacre. And afterwards, they were splitted apart, with Akame becoming one of the Elite Seven. After that, she met Najenda, A former General in The Empire and the leader of both Night Raid and The Rebelling Army. She told Akame about the corruption of the Empire and asked Akame to join her. Akame agreed but at one condition: That she would be the one to kill her sister. KR: Trained ever since the age of 5 at assasination art, Akame is someone you don't want to face. She is a master swordswoman and a master hand-to-hand combat. AK211: True to that, Akame is powerful enough to defeat several Danger Beasts before she got her weapons and can annihalate an army in seconds as well. KR: But we still didn't say anything about her arsenal. Her arsenal consists of two weapons: Kiriichimonji and Murasame. AK211: Kiriichimonji is a Shingu given to Akame during her days in The Elite Seven. It has the ability to give permanent wounds to opponents. Anything which is cut by it cannot heal. KR: This means that it nullifies regeneration and healing factors. AK211: So if someone like Deadpool would face Akame in a battle, he would be screwed? KR: Yes. AK211: Awesome! Kiriichimonji is a great weapon indeed, but it's nothing to Akame's prime weapon: The Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame. KR: Murasame is a Teigu that takes the shape of a Katana. Its special ability is to kill the enemy in one hit as it produces a cursed poison that kills the victim within seconds. It just needs one tiny cut and it's game over. AK211: But when things comes to shove, Akame has the most demonic Trump Card in the entire AgK Universe: Ennodzuno, a.k.a Little War Horn. KR: Ennodzuno is a performance Trump Card where Akame cuts herself with Murasame, gaining a menacing shape. Red tattoos spread around her body. This Trump Card raises Akame's already immense status to unimaginable levels. AK211: During her time in the series, Akame had done crazy shit. She killed an army in a couple of seconds, She was one of the characters that managed to survive being killed, She killed Zank the Executor, Killed Danger Beasts with her bare hands, She Killed so many even i don't remember how many, she defeated Kurome, Traded blows with a bloodlusted Wave, and finally, she killed Esdeath herself. KR: However, there's a catch in Akame's arsenal. Her Teigu, Murasame, while extremely dangerous, is completely useless if it didn't cut the flesh. Furthermore, it only works on beings that has hearts, rending it useless against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things. AK211: But for someone to just kill so many ever since she was a child, Akame is one person you don't want to cross paths with. "As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders" Rin Okumura Tier: Likely 7-C Name: Rin Okumura, "Son of Satan" Origin: Blue Exorcist Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid, True Cross Academy Student, Exwire, Exorcist Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled Swordsman, Limited Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with demons who otherwise cannot speak human languages), Can generate Satan's Blue Flames which destroy both the body and the soul, Can perceive demons, poltergeists, and other beings invisible to normal humans. KR: True Cross Academy. Your boring ordinary-looking academy... AK211: Ordinary you say? You have to look more, KR. Despite it looking boring, it's a whole another thing from the inside. It teaches people how to be Exorcists. KR: Exorcists are people who are taught to slay demonic evil souls. This academy teaches them how to do this. AK211: But hey, We're not here to talk about the academy, We're here to talk about one person who's considered to be the strongest Exorcist in the academy. His name is...Rin Okumura. KR: Rin was born alongside his twin brother, Yukio, from a human mother and Satan, The king of Asha, which is considered hell in this Anime verse. Yukio was weak during birth, so he didn't inherit demonic powers like his brother Rin, who became a Human-Demon Hybrid. However, a church found them and the master of this church adopted Rin and Yukio as his own sons. Rin spent 15 years alongside his brother living a seemingly normal life. AK211: If your saying that being always bullied, entering into fights, being always called a demon by people, always having bad luck whenever your entering a job, and seeing spirits that look like monkeys is considered normal, then i agree with you on that. Anyway, Rin's life was pretty normal as a human being, until he discovered that he could emit blue flames from his body. KR: Confused by this, Rin's adoptive father told Rin about his demon heritage, and that he's the son of the king of hell. Giving him the Demon Slaying Blade: Kurikura, which holds all of his demonic powers, he told Rin that once he unsheathes this sword, he will turn into a demon and will never be a human again. AK211: But cruel fate struck when Satan appeared while possessing dear-old-adoptive-father's body. He opened the gate of hell to take Rin, however Rin's adoptive father made a sacrifice and stabbed himself in the heart, killing both himself and Satan. Seeing this, Rin trashed his human side away and unsheathed Kurikura, using his powers for the first time to destroy the gate of hell. KR: Unfortunately, He was too late to save his adoptive father. Feeling grieved, Rin heard about True Cross Academy, an academy which teaches its students how to be Exorcists. Seeing this opportunity, Rin applied to the academy to be stronger in order to protect those who he care for and to defeat the still alive Satan once and for all. AK211: And Boy did it make him strong! Due to his demonic heritage, Rin possess Superhuman Strength and Speed. He also has a powerful healing factor which heals major wounds within seconds and he can reattach his torn limbs by slamming them into the stump. KR: He also has the ability to use Telepathy to communicate with demons who can't speak human languages. But that's not all. We are still yet to talk about his greater power. AK211: Remember when we told you about the blue flames? These flames are The Flames Of Satan. These flames have the ability to destroy both body and soul of the opponent once it makes contact with them, giving Rin more destructive capabilities. KR: There is also his weapon: The Demon Slaying Blade: Kurikura, which is his heart and the manifestion of his demonic powers. He can channel his blue fire to the blade for more devastating effects. AK211: Rin also developed two bad ass techniques with Kurikura and The Flames Of Satan: The Satan Slash and The Satan Bomb. KR: The Satan Slash is where Rin channels his flames through the Kurikara before launching them in a wave that can cover a sizable distance, generating enough concussive force to knock trained guards off their feet. In addition, Rin was able to avoid burning either guard, showcasing his increased control. AK211: The Satan Bomb is where Rin stabs Kurikara into the ground and then creates a series of explosions at various nearby points of his choosing. KR: Rin had done lots of feats during the course of the events. He was capable of fighting on par with a casual Amaimon, who can start earthquakes simply by tapping the ground, knocked down several trained guards with a casual Satan Slash, and incinerated several Chimera Monsters with one Satan Bomb. AK211: That's too awesome for a 15 year old kid, but he still got stupid weaknesses. KR: Indeed. Rin's sword is not only the source of his demonic powers, but it's also his heart, and his tail that appears once he draws his sword and unleashes his demonic powers can't be concealed. So if Rin's tail or sword is destroyed, he will instantly die. AK211: But hey! I would pay half of my life to be him! KR: It shows that nothing could stand in front of Rin as long as he makes his mind on something. "Life's a bitch, so if it's easy, you're doing it wrong" Pre-Battle KR: Alright The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! Death Battle In the arena, thousands of exorcists and people alike watched as the spectators are Tatsumi, Kurome, Leone, and Wave, on the other side, Yukio, Shiemi, Ryuji and Shima. A woman with a black trench coat with short sleeves came from a side of the arena, entering it. From The other side came Rin Okumura in his True Cross Academy uniform. The woman swiftly took off the trench coat and threw it to the side to reveal herself as Akame of the Demon Swordswoman Murasame. Her two swords, Murasame and Kiriichimonji, sheathed on both sides of her waist. Rin smiled at Akame before drawing Kurikura and pointing it at Akame as his blue flames start encasing him. Akame drew out Murasame and pointed it at Rin as well. "Are you ready, Akame?" Rin asked before turning serious. Akame just stared at him with an emotionless look on her face before nodding. "Yes" Akame said before the two swordsmen maintained their fighting stances. The referee raised his hand above his head. And after a couple of seconds, He lowered his hand and shouted. FIGHT! Once this was said, Rin and Akame charged at each other with their swords pointing at each other. They clashed swords making a shock wave engulf the arena and making the crowd roar with excitement at the splendid start of the fight. The two sword users pushed themselves away before charging again. Rin aimed for a stab at Akame, but Akame dodged it to the side. Akame went for a slash at Rin with Murasame, but Rin blocked it with his sword and pushed Akame away from him. He then charged at her again with his blue flames glowing intensely around him and his tail flailing wildly. The two fighters engaged in a heated swords clash and their swords were basically blurs, making the crowd roar in excitement. Rin then waved his sword making a blue fire ball erupt from Kurikura and charge towards Akame, who dodged in the neck of time. She then gasped as she felt Rin appear behind her, ready to take her head off. Rin swung his sword at Akame, but Akame quickly blocked it with Murasame. Rin then kicked Akame in the stomach, making her stagger back and Murasame to get knocked from her hands and away from her. He then charged at her again, but Akame dodged the swing of his sword and elbowed him in the stomach before kicking Kurikura from Rin's hands, making Kurikura fly away from him. The two swordsmen backed away from each other. The crowd became silent seeing what would happen. Akame and Rin looked at each other, before Akame glared and Rin smirked as both of them had the same thought in their heads. They cracked their knuckles before entering a combat stance. They were going to settle this with a full bare knuckle brawling. With a heated spirit, Akame and Rin rushed at each other. Rin swung his fist at Akame, but Akame dodged his punch and punched him in the face before kicking him in the ribs, and delivered a low kick afterwards, tripping Rin and making him fall on the ground on his back. He then saw Akame jumping in the air, aiming for digging her heel in his stomach. Rin, seeing this, rolled away from Akame's way, who implanted her heel on the ground creating a screen of dust. Rin quickly got up and looked to see Akame gone. She was nowhere to be found. He then gasped as his arm was immediately cut and looked in front of him to see Akame with Murasame in her hands. Rin's arm fell beside him and his hair shadowed his eyes. Akame stood with her back facing Rin, who was grinning before he reached for his arm and immediately slammed it to his shoulder, putting it back to its place. Akame, sensing danger, turned around quickly and was met with a blue fire-infused punch from Rin to the face, sending her tumbling on the ground. She then got up on one knee and glared at Rin, who quickly picked Kurikura from the ground, and grinned at Akame, who stood up while rubbing her burned cheek. "That's fun. Only if it didn't involve a death situation" Rin said before his expression turned serious. He positioned Kurikura in a swinging motion. "Satan..." 'Akame saw this and unsheathed Kiriichimonji, carrying her two swords in her hands in the process, and prepared for the worst. '"...Slash!" 'Rin yelled before unleashing a blue fire energy wave in the shape of a wide arc at Akame, who positioned her two swords in an 'X' position to block the attack. However that proved futile as the energy wave pushed Akame off her feet, knocking her off the ground. Rin then dashed at her, jumped in the air and aimed for a stab at Akame, but Akame rolled out of the way, avoiding the stab aimed for her. Akame stood their maintaining her fighting stance. Rin rushed out of the smokescreen created from him stabbing the ground with Kurikura, and aimed his sword at Akame. Akame parried hit for hit. The two swordsmen entered a heated swords clash once more making the crowd cheer with intensity. They then pushed each other, before charging at each other with battle cries that shook the entire stadium. Akame aiming Kiriichimonji and Rin aiming Kurikura. The two passed each other. The crowd instantly went silent, waiting for the results. That was until Akame spat blood after a couple of seconds of waiting and stabbed Kiriichimonji on the ground for support as she stood on one knee with Murasame in her other hand. After a couple of seconds, Rin turned around in time to see Akame standing up with her back still facing Rin. "I see..." She said. "Excuse me?" Rin asked confused. "You had abandoned your humanity and in order to defeat you, i must abandon mine as well..." She then raised Murasame to her neck and tilted her head before seemingly slitting a part of her neck, drawing blood. '''Holy crap. She became nuts!" ''Rin thought. Suddenly, a dark and menacing aura appeared around Akame. Rin noticed what looked like red tattoos crawling up Akame's legs. She then turned around to face Rin, her eyes closed. She then snapped them open to reveal that they became black with red irises. Rin saw this and was in awe. Akame rushed at Rin, who snapped out of his shock in time to intercept a slash from Akame. He then tried to slash at her with his sword, but Akame blurred out of the way and proceeded to appear and disappear around Rin while continuously slashing him with Murasame. Rin just stood there smirking as Akame finished her assault at him, and was astonished to see that his deep wounds were instantly healed. "Give it up. No matter how much you do, you will never be able to beat me" Rin said before stabbing the ground with Kurikura. '"Satan..." 'Akame saw this, and braced herself. '"...Bomb!" Once this was said, The ground around both Rin and Akame erupted in blue flames. Akame screamed as she was sent flying upwards to the sky. Rin then jumped and was above her in the air. "This is the end, bitch!" He yelled before delivering a roundhouse kick to Akame's stomach making her spit blood as his heel was implanted in her stomach, sending her flying downwards again. Rin then landed on the ground, before sheathing Kurikura and the flames around his body faded alongside his tail. He then proceeded to walk away. Suddenly, he gasped before unsheathing Kurikura and his tail appeared again. However he failed to dodge the sword that was sent flying at him as it found its place in his chest. This sword was Kiriichimonji. Rin gritted his teeth before looking in front of him to see Akame coming out of the smokescreen resulted from the Satan Bomb that completely turned the Arena Grounds to shambles. She was still in her Ennodzuno Mode. Rin's face changed in a smirk. "'As i said before, No matter what you do and where you cut me, you will never be able to-" He then stopped in his speech as he realized something. The spot where Kiriichimonji is stabbed in his body didn't heal. He didn't feel his healing factor responding. He was about to take off the sword from his chest, but Akame appeared in front of him and stabbed Murasame in his throat, making him gag blood. "I would like to tell you something: There are two things which a being with a healing factor like you can't survive: One is decapitation, and Two is anything which nullifies your healing factor, and my Kiriichimonji is a prime example as anything which is cut by it cannot be healed and it can also nullify regeneration, and since i plunged it into your chest, your healing factor won't even work" Akame explained calmly with Murasame still stabbed into Rin's throat as the poison was crawling to his body slowly because he was somehow resisting it. He then tried to use the last of his strength to swing Kurikura at Akame, but said person sliced his arm off with Murasame, knocking both his arm and Kurikura away from him and making him scream in pain. Akame then took off Kiriichimonji in a swift motion from Rin's chest before blurring away from him and appearing and disappearing around Rin while cutting him mercilessly with both Murasame and Kiriichimonji from all angles and in all places and Rin was left helpless in front of this. One particular slash from one of Akame's swords sliced Rin's tail off making Rin gasp as he felt his life fading from both having his tail cut and Murasame's poison in his body. Akame then appeared in front of him and sliced other arm with Murasame. She then slashed him with Kiriichimonji at his chest, before rolling her body and delivering a roundhouse kick to Rin's face, making him fall to his knees. Akame then quickly and swiftly turned around to face Rin, Murasame raised above her head, preparing for a finishing blow. She then gathered what left of her strength in that last attack and yelled from the top of her lungs. "BURY!" With the brutal and powerful battle cry, Akame slashed with Murasame at Rin's chest once more, making a large 'X' mark on his chest. The crowd was silent at what they saw. They saw Akame's Ennodzuno Mode fade before she sheathed Murasame and Kiriichimonji to her waist as the cursed symbols of Murasame appeared on Rin's skin, before it completely enveloped his skin as he fell on the ground with a soft 'thud'. Once this happened, the crowd roared with excitement for the winner. Akame took Kurikura and stabbed it to the ground, leaving it as a symbol of Rin Okumura's end. Akame's friends yelled to her and congratulated her for the win, while Rin's friends were mourning him. In the end, one walked out of the arena alive... "In the end, It's over..." KO! Post-Fight Analysis AK211: *sniff* That was beautiful. KR: The dances of the swords... AK211: It was amazing... KR: Anyway, to what truly matters, Rin is much stronger than Akame in her normal state, and counting the Flames Of Satan alongside Rin's already greater strength and Akame would have been roasted alive in anytime, However, Akame held every single other category in her favor. AK211: Let's first start with speed. Akame's lighter build had given her immense agility and reflexes to trump Rin. Akame has been shown to blitz through every single enemy that comes in her way without any trouble. Akame's speed was even enough to leave an afterimage in the non-canonical anime to counter Esdeath's Mahapadma, which is considered to be the most OP Trump Card ever in the entire Akame ga Kill Universe, which gives Esdeath the ability to stop time. Hell, in the canonical she even stopped time around not only the empire, but around the entire continent! So if she could leave an afterimage against Esdeath's Mahapadma, We can assume that she can do the same in the canonical Manga if it happened. KR: Second, it's experience. While Rin started being an Exorcist at the age of 15, Akame herself started fighting and assassination at the age of 5 according to the Akame ga Kill database, giving her 12 years of fighting experience! Something that Rin wasn't shown to have. AK211: Let's just face it guys. Even in the weapons. While Kurikura is indeed deadly in conjugation with The Flames Of Satan, Akame's speed can allow her to dodge and slice through bullets, and even slice through Esdeath's nearly non-melting ice which took the shape of ice shards raining down at her in blazing speeds. While with his Satan Slash Rin could incinerate his opponents at anytime but again, Akame's speed can just allow her to blitz through the toughest of attacks. If Akame was in the place of Rin when he pushed those guards, She would have blitzed them and turned them immediately into a large pool of blood without even hesitating. KR: Not to mention that Murasame and Kiriichimonji were more suited for war than Kurikura. Alongside their own OP abilities, it completely trumped Rin's advantages to win. AK211: And before you ask us, Yes. We know very well that Murasame's poison won't budge in front of Rin's healing factor, but Kiriichimonji is more suited for this job, being capable of giving permanent wounds and nullify regeneration. In fact, Akame won't even need Kiriichimonji to finish off Rin, For she can just slice through Rin from all angles to take him down. Not to mention Rin's obvious weak spots which are his tail and sword. While Akame doesn't know about them, She would just slice it anyway since she just slice anything that comes in her way. KR: And finally bringing us to Rin's most crucial disadvantage: Despite all of his crazy feats, Rin is still a student. A newbie. A trainee. While Akame herself has been through hell itself which makes her the superior in front of someone like Rin. Rin maybe unstoppable in his universe, but he can't be compared to someone who was coughing blood and faced beasts 1000 times his own size with his bare hands for survival. AK211: In the end, Rin was buried from existance. KR: The Winner is Akame. Poll Who ere you rooting for? Akame Rin Category:Muhammedmco Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles